Dulce Navidad
by Maxalime
Summary: Ahora Risa y Otani viven un feliz noviazgo, ella pasa la Navidad con el y se encuentra con un dulce regalo...


-Pásala conmigo-

-¿Eh?-

-Te digo que la pases conmigo, con mi familia- insistió el chico con un sonrojo notable.

-¿Estará bien?-

-Claro, ni tus padres, ni tu hermano van a estar ¿no?-

-Etto… ¡si!- le sonrió, no solo pasaría la navidad con su novio, sino también con la familia de el.

El asintió, aun muy abochornado.

-Vengo por ti a las 8. ¿Esta bien?-

-si-

-Hasta luego- se despidió con la mano y se acerco a la puerta.

-Otani…-

-¿si?-

- y ¿mi beso?- dijo Risa haciendo un infantil puchero.

-¡EH!-Esa mujer siempre lograba sorprenderlo- Espera a Navidad- dijo alejándose mas.

- ¡Tramposo!-le encantaba que actuara tímido cuando le decía cosas como esa-uno de lejos-pidió nuevamente.

-Esta bien-cedió tronando los labios.

-Besas muy mal Otani- se quejo ella.

-¿Así?-

-.-.-.-.-

Con dos pasos ya estaba al lado de su novia, a la cual no dio ni espacio para respirar, la tomo por la barbilla y unió sus labios con los de ella de forma hábil, tomo su cintura y disfruto verla irse al paraíso. Solo fueron unos minutos, cuando el pulmón humano no pudo mas.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto el, orgulloso por su trabajo.

-Esta bien- ella aun estaba en ese sueño al cual el la había transportado.

-Oh, por favor te lleve al cielo- siguió presumiendo el novio.

-Claro, claro, ahora vete se te va a hacer tarde- dijo empujándolo hacia la salida.

-Solo te importa conseguir lo que quieres ¿eh?- le riño el.

-jeje, si Te quiero Otani-

-Yo tam…-

Le cerró la puerta y abrió la pequeña ventanilla.

-Apúrate Otani, es tarde-

-Esta bien.-

-Adiós-

-Risa…-

-¿Hmp?-

-Te quiero, ¡adiós!-le dijo para luego despedirse con la mano y alejarse caminando.

-Este idiota, nunca va a cambiar-susurro Risa llena de alegría- y así lo quiero.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*toc-toc

-¡Ya voy Otani!-

Risa bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

-¡Bienvenido!-

Otani no creía que fuera su novia la que estaba frente a el…

Risa llevaba un vestido azul que le llegaba antes de las rodillas, era liso y marcaba cada pequeña y perfecta curva de su cuerpo, con dos delgados tirantes que caían delicadamente sobre sus finos hombros, unas sandalias blancas sin tacón, una pequeña bolsa del mismo color combinados con un ligero suéter pachoncito blanco de manga larga, su cabello estaba acomodado desordenadamente con una pinza en forma de cascada y su cabello liso se había convertido en una jauría de chinos rebeldes. Su rostro sin maquillaje la hacia ver con todo eso, fresca y elegante.

Justo como a el le gustaba.

-Te ves hermosa- ya estaba acostumbrado a decir eso, muy seguido.

-Gracias, hay que apurarnos.-

-Claro-

Durante todo el trayecto fueron tomados de las manos, cualquiera podría decir que se veían muy bien juntos.

-Bienvenida-dijo Otani abriendo la puerta de la casa-mama hemos llega…-

-!!!Bienvenido At-chan, Risa-chan¡¡¡-gritaron eufóricas madre e hija-pasen, pasen-

-Ustedes planean matarme-musito Otani con una mano en el corazón-soy el único cuerdo en este lugar-le susurro a su novia.

Ella solo sonrió.

-Bienvenida Risa-chan, ¿Cómo estas?- la mama de Otani estaba muy emocionada.

-Etto…muy bien gracias-Risa podría parecer asustada pero la mama de Otani era muy amable y siempre hacia sentir a las personas bienvenidas.

-Que pena que tus padres tuvieron que viajar, pero me alegra que la pases con nosotros hoy-

-Gracias-

-Ya, ya suficiente, déjala,-dijo Otani acercándose a ellas y tomando la muñeca de Risa.

-Jujujuju, creo que alguien es muy celoso, ¿no Risa?- la madre parecía divertirse mucho.

-No te preocupes ella ya lo sabe.- volvió a tomar la mano de su novia entre la suya y se alejo.

._._._._._._._._._._._.

Condujo a Risa a su habitación, le dio un paquete y se sentó en la cama.

-Mama lo hizo para ti-señalando el paquete-póntelo, dice que te gustara, el baño es por allá-indicando el dedo hacia un cuarto pequeño.

-¡Esta bien!- Dijo Risa, siguiendo las indicaciones.

Cuando salió vestía un conjunto: pantalón rayado y una playera con un conejo bordado, un traje adorable, que la hacia ver muy tierna.

-Te queda bien- dijo el chico observando la esbelta figura enfrente de el.

-Gracias, me gusta mucho-

-Que bien-

-si-

-Koizumi…-

-¿Si?-

-Acércate-

Risa asintió y se sentó a un lado de el en la cama, el chico saco algo de su bolsa.

-Por favor sostén esto- ofreciéndole lo que acababa de sacar.

-Esta bien- Risa así lo hizo.-Muer-dago…-

-Feliz navidad Risa-

Pronuncio débilmente Otani antes de capturar los labios de su novia entre los suyos como muchas veces atrás. Risa sonrió. Así es como le gustaba pasar las navidades.

Ambos abrieron los ojos.

-¿Por qué me has besado?- pregunto embelesada aun Risa.

-Pues por que había muérdago. Tu lo dijiste.- respondió el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El muérdago solo era un pretexto, simplemente había tenido ganas de hacerlo, de besarla.

-Como digas-ella no estaba dispuesta a protestar.

-No, en serio Feliz Navidad-prosiguió el sacando algo mas de sus bolsillos.

Era una cajita plateada con un moño negro del tamaño de un puño.

Risa lo miro con ojos de borrego.

-¿Para mi?- pregunto conmovida.

-No, solo quería presumírtelo- dijo el sarcásticamente.

-Gracias- le sonrió ella tomando la cajita que le ofrecía su novio.

Abrió con cuidado el paquete, como una niña ilusionada con el primer obsequio lo hizo con cuidado, la tapa desapareció y se pudo observar unos cuantos papeles color rosa que también hizo a un lado con sumo cuidado aunque impacientemente.

-Una…peineta-

Una delicada pieza para sujetar el cabello de color rojo era lo que se encontraba entre tanto papeleo, era sin duda hermosa aunque simple-mente divina, haría un conjunto excelente con la cabellera de Risa.

-Pensé que te quedaría bien- objetó Otani abochornado.

-¡Gracias!-le abrazo, el siempre conseguía que se olvidara de lo demás- Pero…-

-Esta bien-prosiguió el-no importa, lo compre por que quise, no te preocupes por mi obsequio-

-¡Claro que te compre un obsequio! ¿Qué Clase de novia crees que soy?- reclamo ofendida ella.

-Una muy tacaña- afirmo el chico.

-Muy gracioso- dijo mientras sacaba de debajo de la cama de Otani una gran caja- ¡TOMA!-

-DE-¿De donde sacaste esto?- pregunto mirándola con terror.

-Pues las compre la semana pasada, tenia muchas ganas de dártelas así que le pedí a tu mama que las guardara por mi, ella dijo que estarían debajo de tu cama, que no lo notarias en lo absoluto, yo concorde con ella, ¡eres tan distraído Atsushi!- le conto Risa llena de emoción.- espero que te gusten.

El le sonrió y se dispuso a abrir el paquete.

-¡¡Waaaa!! ¡¡¡¿No serán?!!!-

-¡¡¡SI!!! ¡¡¡Las de edicion especial!!!-

-¡Son hermosas!-

-¿En serio? Me alegra mucho-

-Si, GRACIAS RISA- dijo Otani remarcando cada palabra.- Pero…ahora que lo pienso, ya no tengo mucho tiempo para jugar básquet.- se lamento el chico, bajándosele increíblemente rápido los ánimos.

-No. Estas zapatillas son especiales.- comento ella con una gran sonrisa- Quiero que cada vez que las veas, pienses en lo que te gusta hacer, sin importar que no tengas tiempo, nunca olvides tu amor por las cosas y las personas que son especiales para ti. Por que igual que el balón y el calzado van a estar esperándote.-finalizo con una tierna cara y un destello especial.

Otani comprendió lo que Risa quería decirle.

"_No importa lo muy ocupado que estés, siempre voy a estar esperando por ti"_

-Gracias, te quiero Risa y mucho-

-Yo también-

-_No importa lo muy ocupado que estés, siempre voy a estar esperando por ti._ Nunca lo olvidare.-

-Valla has comprendido-suspiro ella.

Jajaja

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Horas después estaban de nuevo en la habitación de Otani.

-Ha estado muy buena la torta ¿eh? Tu madre es excelente cocinera-

-Eres buena para ganar suegras-

-Ja no tanto, quería ayudarle pero acabe arruinando todo- dijo Risa pensando en el alboroto que había armado en la cocina.

-Es que eres un desastre-

-¿Eh?-

-Nada, nada. Voy por jugo ¿Quieres?-

-¿Nunca dejas de comer?-

-Esta bien, no quieres- bromeo acercándose a la puerta.

-Etto, solo un poco.- se abochorno ella.

-¡Claro!-

Risa se quedo sola en la habitación, era agradable estar allí.

Observo cada detalle, toda la habitación olía al hombre al que amaba, a su crema, a su exagerada loción. A todo el.

Le llamo la atención uno de los cajones del escritorio abierto y obedeciendo a la curiosidad se acerco.

Habían algunas fotos de cuando era niño, unos cuantos discos, libretas, unos audífonos, una cartera…

Una hoja amarilla.

Le llamo mucho la atención una solitaria hoja amarilla.

-Solo, solo será un vistazo- se convenció de que no violaba la privacidad de su novio y comenzó…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Risa…

Quizá esto no llegue nunca a tus manos, pero aun así voy a escribir aquí lo mucho que Te amo, sin vergüenza, sin excepciones. Te diré todo lo que me has hecho sentir, estando a tu lado todo es mejor.

Comienzo…

Todo ha cambiado desde el día que entraste en mi vida, fue excelente tener una amiga como tu, pero es aún mejor que seas mi novia. Soy un idiota, tarde mas de un año en darme cuenta que te amaba o supongo que me negaba a que pasara. Ya sabes los complejos de un hombre.

Se que tu has sufrido mucho y por mi culpa. No soy un novio cariñoso, pero TE AMO!

No podre golpear a todo el que se acerque a ti por mas que quisiera, Te soy fiel y se que tu lo eres también.

Cuando me apoyaste en el partido, cuando te dije que te necesitaba, pensé "Dios! Esta dormida, ¿no sabe lo mucho que me costo decirle eso?" pero me di cuenta que tu te habías declarado muchas veces, que tu mantenías la relación como estaba, y que yo debería esforzarme mas.

Tuve celos de Haruka cuando apareció.

Me alivio mucho el hecho de saber que lo rechazaste, pero ni así me di cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Lamento el tiempo que perdimos, dos valiosos años perdidos por mis dudas ¡Que coraje¡…cuando comience la universidad no podre verte mucho, casi nada. Aprovechemos el verano.

Risa me has estremecido el corazón miles de veces, me has roto cada pedazo que ya te pertenece por completo, lo has vuelto a armar con tus besos.

¿Te sorprende?

Si Risa, me has roto y reparado el corazón miles de veces…

¿Las peores?

Cuando aceptaste ir con Haruka al festival escolar.

Pensé que había perdido a mi Koizumi, al llegar a casa me desmorone en…lagrimas lo admito me sentí pésimo, aunque solo fuera un maldito festival. Cuando lo arreglamos yo te dije "Es el ultimo festival escolar, ¡claro que quiero estar con la persona que mas amo¡" se que comentarios como esos, los que salían de mi corazón solo eran de vez en cuando.

Se que no fui bueno demostrando sentimientos.

Haaa….

Kohari-kun.

El también fue un dolor de estomago, cabeza y corazón.

¿Recuerdas cuando rompimos?

Tu me entendiste y decidiste dejarme estudiar pero te confieso que no habría aprobado sin antes reconciliarnos, pensaba muchísimo mas en ti que cuando éramos novios. La simple idea de que estabas con ese enano más alto que yo me ponía furioso, inseguro y celoso aunque solo fuéramos dos extraños.

En navidad sentí un vacio en mi corazón ¿tu no?... me sentí deprimido, derrotado y cuando mi mama soltó que te había visto con Kohari-kun no lo pensé y Salí a buscarte. Estaba celoso, nunca quise romper. Te necesito para estar bien. TE AMO.

No puedo amar a alguien más que no seas tu Koizumi, mi corazón te pertenece, es gracioso saber que me lo robaste fácilmente.

Siempre te he creído no linda, sino hermosa sin importar lo que traigas puesto Te amo.

Debes saber que tu novio es muy celoso y que va a cuidarte todo lo posible, por que quiero que siempre estemos juntos.

No digo cosas cursis por nadie, pero te amo mucho que tengo impulsos de decírtelo en persona.

Te amo Risa Koizumi.

Atte. Otani Atsushi ----------Te pertenezco.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………........

Risa baja el papel, en ese momento entra Otani.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-

Las lágrimas cristalinas y puras ruedan por sus mejillas, le mira con ternura.

-Koi…-

Lo abrasa, el le corresponde, tirando al instante los vasos de jugo que el traía en sus manos sobre la alfombra.

-Tonto…debiste decírmelo en persona.-sus lagrimas no desaparecieron pero su sonrisa se agrando-También ¡TE AMO!-

Con el paso de los años Otani se había estirado, su nariz tocaba la barbilla de Risa. El comenzó a frotarla suavemente, piel a piel mientras continuaban abrazados.

-Koi…-comenzó Otani- No deberías revisar las cosas de los demás- adivino que era lo que su novia había visto.

-No importa, porque nos amamos- ambos rieron al decir la ultima palabra.

-Koizumi…-

- ¿uh?-

-Te amo…mucho, mucho mas de lo que creí llegar a amar a alguien-

Se lo había dicho a los ojos, ¡sin ponerse rojo! Le sonreía de forma encantadora y ella dejo de abrazarlo por la cadera llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Otani, ambos se acercaron y se regalaron su amor una…dos…tres…un montón de veces…

-¡TE AMO!- dijeron a coro, tomados por la cintura y con las frentes frotándose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puedo creer que sea así Koizumi-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tan perfecto, estando a tu lado-

-Yo tampoco-

Y tomados de las manos, envueltos en una sabana admirando la noche en silencio, se declaraban amor eterno.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Por cierto…-

-¿Hmp?-

-Debes limpiar el jugo.-

-¿¡EH!?-

-Te ayudare- Besándola tiernamente.

Un raro…pero profundo y verdadero amor eterno.


End file.
